Angel Bffls NEW
by tntfsgrl101
Summary: girls are living angels. Who plege to be friends forever.


Angel BFFLS!

By: Paula G.

_Angels will call There are six special girls. They look just like anyone else in the world. But they aren't_

_like everyone else in the world. They are_

_Angel BFFLS! They get called on by Angels above to special tasks, that only they are _

_capable of. I bet you are a little confused, _

_that's alright. I'll explain. _

_It all started in a kindergarten class, in 1999. There were six girls who met in Mrs. P's _

_classroom. They were friends ever since. _

_One girls name is Paula (african american), one is Jessica (caucasian), Lauren _

_(Spanish), Jenny (caucasian), Diana _

_(Portugese) and Bria (african american). They are now in the seventh grade. How do I _

_know all this? I'm Paula. I'm writing_

_story so that if I die before my child can learn about her duties, she'll find it and the _

_to her. But luckily _

_that's a LONG way away. In the third grade we were called on by the angels to do our _

_duty. We knew nothing about it, but _

_we caught on very quickly._

_One day we girls were eating lunch, when beep, beep our angel duties called. We each _

_had a pink 'sidekick" cell phone, with _

_pearl-colored wings. It told us when the angels were calling us. The phone also had a _

_button so that we could transport to _

_the angels, without being seen by the public. Which worked quite well for us. _

_"Angel Bffls , unite!" we girls cried out in unison. We all stuck our hands in _

_knowingly. We did our signal, nodding our heads. Swirls of color were instantly _

_around us! "Power staff!" the words came to us. And there in our very hands _

_were the _

_power staffs. They were each pink, with pearl colored wings, just like the _

_sidekicks. _

_Except our power staffs held a lot more power. We were suddenly sucked into a _

_a warm loving, light-filled vortex. It was rainbow. "Are we in a Crayola box?" _

_Jenny joked. Within one second we were in a place with all white. A brunette _

_woman approached us, her strokes were fast but elegant. She had angel wings. Her name was Angel Mariah. _

_We weren't in heaven, but it was a very nice place, reserved just for our _

_meetings._

"_Hello." We said, while bowing. _

"_Girls I have brought you here today because, something has gone terribly wrong with the citizens of Burke. They're all being very mean hearted to each other. Burke is normally such a cozy, warm, loving place to be. But lately it's been nothing but mean spirited people, and unkind animals! I need you girls to go down and fix it." Said the Angel. _

"_Don't worry we can handle it!" we said, not knowing what we were getting in to. _

"_Girls this won't be like most of your missions it will be a lot harder. Normally you only deal with one person. Or animal, but this case is much bigger. It's the whole town! I have something for you." Her voice was warm and pure. _

_In her hand she held out what looked like knew power staffs! These were rainbow, with bigger wings. The bigger the wings, the more power it holds. That is what we learned in Angel school. _

"_Take these, and treat them well. Good luck. I bless you, much."_

_After hugs were passed all around, we were off. _

_I swallowed hard and the girls gave me an encouraging smile. _

_We took off into the sky, and talked about our flight plan. As soon as I saw Burke I started feeling faint. Bria dropped to the ground. "BRIA!" we all cried out. Suddenly we all dropped, one by one. "Guys," everyone looked at Lauren. "What is it Lauren?" I asked her. "My gem, it's…it's… it's." muttered Lauren. "What's wrong?" asked Diana. "IT'S LOST IT'S GLOW!" said Lauren_

_In case you are a little confused, when we girls were first born special jewel liquid was put into our bellies. It hardened when we were toddlers, and started glowing when we matured. Lauren got the Topaz gem. I got the Sapphire gem. Diana got the Onyx gem. Bria also got the Topaz gem. And Jenny got the Ruby gem. There are only five girl gems, so two of us had to share one. (No, not the same gem in each others bellies, but two of the same kind from different caves.) Back to the story…_

_Each girl checked her gem. " MINE'S NOT GLOWING EITHER, HELP!" the girls cried out. "We can't do this without our gem magic!" I said, worried. _

" _Okay, let's not panic… All we have to do is call Angel Mariah.", said Jessica, pulling out her sidekick Angel phone. _

" _Good thinking, Jess!", said Lauren. _

"_Hi Angel Mariah, sorry to bother you but, we're in a jam…" Jessica was interrupted_

"_I'm on my way. I'll be there any minute. If I could just navigate my way through the forest. Anyway I saw that you were having trouble through my crystal ball.", said Angel Mariah._

"_Thank you so much. We'll meet you in the forest. We know our way through.", said Jessica. _

"_That's going to be hard without our powers. We'll never make it in time, to meet her.", I said. _

_We all looked at our "emergency Angel-mobile keys". _

"_We're not old enough to drive. What if we get pulled over?", my conscience was blabbing to me. But did I listen? Of course not._

"_Jessica, you drive. You look the oldest." ,Diana said. _

_Phewwwww ouu weet! We whistled and the car came. _

_Gulp. "Let's go!" The girls linked arms, put on their shades (sunglasses) and rolled on. _

_The Angel-Mobile was rainbow, with white wings jutting from the sides. It was a convertible on the outside. But with the top up, it was a deluxe-hotel inside! _

"_Buckle up girls, we're goin' on a road trip." Jessica hit the auto-cruise button, and the car drove itself. _

_But with all freedom, comes a price. Soon police sirens, filled the air. _

"_Hi officer, is there a problem?" said Jessica, shaking in her shoes. _

" _You look offily young. May I see your license? " said the cop. He was tall with a pot belly, and a donut breath. _

"_Oh, well thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to stay as young as possible. You know I think it's that Olay cream I.." Jessica stalled. _

"_YOUR LICENSE MAM!" he yelled. _

"_My my, license, yeah I totally have one ummm…" Jessica suddenly remembered that the car was also voice-activated. _

" _MY LICENSE!" Jessica's "license" popped out of a slot in the car. "Right here officer. " Jessica smiled, as she handed it to him. _

"_Okay, but turn down that music. You young people and your rock and roll…rubbish!"_

"_Actually it's the troll theme song!" Jessica snatched her license from the man. _

"_Bye!" the girls rolled their eyes and said to him. They sped off! _

_The girls found Angel Mariah. _

"_Now with a tap of my wand, your gems will be restored."_

_Magic glitter surrounded the girls, and their gems were glowing brighter than ever before. _

"_THANKYOU!" the girls hugged Angel Mariah. You girls have a job to do, I'll take care of Burke. I have a new assignment for you. Your job is to go under cover as regular teens looking for jobs in New York."_

"_NEW YORK?" the girls cried out happily. "I guess since we're under cover as normal teens, we'll have to drive there!" Jessica grinned. _

"_Not so fast hot wheels! Your gems are back. Which means first class body flying for you. Anyway, you'll be working for Zapeda's. First go shopping, for new work outfits. Then go to Zapeda's."_

" _ZAPEDA'S that's the biggest record company like ever.", I said. _

_The girls linked arms as they walked down time square. _

"_I can't believe we're here!" said Bria. _

"_I know! And we're getting the latest and hottest New York fashions!", said Jenny. _

_Then we headed to Zapeda records. _

"_How may I help you?", the lady at the desk said. _

" _We're here for the interviews.", I said smiling. _

" _Sign in here, and then take a seat. We'll be with you in a minute."_

"_Thanks." Each girl signed in on the paper. _

_After two hours, their names were finally called. _

"_Hello, I'm Vivian Hagvox. The owner of Zapeda records." , said a short woman with a pink suit on. _

"_Oh it's such a pleasure to meet you." The girls shook hands with the woman, whiling entering a huge office. _

" _The pleasure is all mine. It was suprising for such young girls to apply for this type of job. Umm what's that glowing. Belly rings? Well that's really expressive. But here at Zapeda's we like expressive.", said the woman._

"_This isn't a…" I started_

_Diana put her hand over my mouth. _

"_This isn't a fake belly ring, that's why it's glowing. Um we each went and bought our birthstones, for our bellies, on New Year's. We pledged top be friends till' the end."_

_The girls showed their gems. _

_More coming soon…stay tuned, thanks!_


End file.
